A Picture Worth More Than A Thousand Words
by Kanigye
Summary: Ciel is curious what will happen if he takes Sebastian's picture with his unusual camera. One-shot. I'm bad at making titles.


**A/N: *Sigh* I had to write this because I recently found out that there was a second season of Black Butler (I watch on Netflix so I didn't know, because it wasn't on there sadly) and I watched the trailer on youtube and got all hyper and fan girly so I've been reading all of these SebastianxCiel stories and squealing (I am semi-ashamed of this ^.^) and laughing because they all seem to be funny as hell. Problem is I have 3 more stories to update and I've been putting it off but I simply COULD NOT let this idea I had leave me. I was reading someone's fanfiction and they mentioned pictures (sorry I don't remember which story it was) and I was disappointed that they weren't taken with the magic camera from one episode. I actually didn't like the way that episode ended because all us SebastianxCiel fans here were on the edge of our seats to see if there would be some yaoi and there wasn't any. The words in the beginning may or may not be accurate, just so you know. Enjoy!**

**(By the way I stole the idea of Ciel loving Earl Grey tea from the other people on this site. I don't know if that was ever said in the actual series but I've heard it a lot so I just went with it.)**

**Disclaimer: I sadly do not own Black Butler. I am not the author, I am simply one hell of a fangirl who uses the characters to create my own twisted stories.**

Ciel sighed tiredly as he watched his butler pour tea into the cup in front of him, knowing what was coming before the teasing began.

"I am honored, my lord," Sebastian said with a smirk, and Ciel knew he was referring to the picture in which he had shown up. His presence in it would have to mean that Sebastian was the most precious thing to Ciel that was not in this world. As confused as he was about the picture, Ciel would not allow the demon to taunt him.

"Shut up." he retorted, taking a sip of tea. Earl Grey, his favorite. He inhaled the scent and let it calm him slightly before setting it back down.

"As you wish, master," Sebastian replied, bowing as always with the familiar smirk still present on his face.

A crash sounded downstairs followed by shouting. Sebastian glared at the door before turning to Ciel.

"I must now go fix whatever mess they have created this time," he said, a smile that could make babies cry on his face.

Ciel nodded, more focused on the sun setting outside the window than the butler. At the sound of the door clicking shut quietly, Ciel let out a sigh and began thinking about the picture that had been taken. He wouldn't allow himself to think of it when his butler was around; the demon seemed like he could actually read his thoughts at times. Ciel chuckled darkly. For all he knew, Sebastian could.

Why was it Sebastian in his picture? If anything, it should be his parents standing there beside him, not his demon butler. He looked solemnly at the picture, concentrating on the details. Well, Pluto was there. Perhaps Sebastian's appearance was due to the dog, and not Ciel. But then, where was Ciel's most precious thing? There was only one thing in the picture that had not been there from the beginning, and that was Sebastian. As he scanned the picture for any sign of anything else, he noticed the smile on his butler's face. It was different from his usual smirk or 'I'm going to kill you' smile. Instead it was softer and more like a real smile. Ciel was surprised to think that he liked it better than the others. He wished to see that smile. It simply lit up the picture and made it special.

Very carefully, the head of the Phantomhive family placed the picture into the book that he was in the middle of reading for safe keeping, and then began to devise a plan.

**xxx**

Early in the morning, Ciel sat up in bed. It was much earlier than usual, and he fought the urge to go back to sleep. Instead he stood and crouched next to the end table nearby. He pulled open the cabinet to see the camera and his 2 pictures (one was of Finnian and his bird taken when they first got the camera, and the other was of Ciel) stored exactly where he had placed them the night before. He then got into position on his bed and waited silently, his finger on the button on the camera and the front aimed at the door. He listened carefully as his muscles ached from the way he was sitting, but he remained motionless.

As the door creaked open and the butler backed in with a tray of his breakfast, Ciel snapped a picture and threw his camera under the sheets just as Sebastian's eyes found his.

"Good morning, young master." he greeted, obviously oblivious to what had just happened.

Ciel said nothing, but sat up and yawned. Now came the tricky part. He watched his butler pour his tea and slide open the curtains, hoping that the servants could do something right for a change. Sure enough, smoke was rising from downstairs past the window and cries of 'Sebastian!' could be heard from the lower level of the manor.

"Excuse me, my lord," Sebastian said with a bow before rushing out the door.

Ciel smirked. The others could actually get something done, if the thing that they had to do was destructive.

Ciel leaped out of bed, and placed the camera back where it belonged. He plopped back down and covered himself, grabbing the tea that had been set out for him. Piece of cake.

**xxx**

Ciel sat at his desk while Sebastian droned on about some moment in history that was exceptionally important (Ciel found it exceptionally boring). Instead of the lesson his mind was focused on worrying that Finnian could get the job that he had assigned done while he was 'learning'. The picture should be just about done developing by now. The boy sighed, staring into space.

"Young master, is something the matter?" Sebastian asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Not really. Why do you ask?" Ciel lied smoothly.

"Well you've been sighing and completely ignoring my lesson," he replied, smirking.

"Oh, have I? I didn't realize." The boy lied again. Sebastian could see he was avoiding the truth, but decided to let it go. The problem would make itself clear eventually.

"Well, I suppose this lesson is over," the demon said. "Is there anything you need before I go get some work done and make sure that the manor is not destroyed?"

"No, I'm fine for now. You may go."  
The butler bowed, and left Ciel to his thoughts.

As soon as the tall man was gone, Ciel moved to the door and down the hall to where Finnian should be. He found the gardener there, staring intently at the photo in his hands.

"Earl Phantomhive! Here's the picture," Finnian's face was pink, and his hand was on the back of his neck. He looked quite embarrassed.

Ciel grabbed for the photo and looked down on it. There was Sebastian, backing into the room. And behind him- "Oh." Ciel exhaled.

Finnian looked at the head of the Phantomhive family, watching as his cheeks turned bright red and his eyebrows furrowed.

"I'll just be going now," Finnian said, his voice rising up a bit in embarrassment.

Ciel left the room and walked to his study slowly, all the while looking at the photo in disbelief.

He sat in his chair, picture in hand, unmoving, and lost track of time as his thoughts spun and twisted. He didn't know what to think. Was it true what the picture was saying, or was this all some big mistake?

Ciel was in the picture.

He barely heard the knocking on the door until the third or fourth try.

"Um. Come in." he said, finally looking up.

Sebastian opened the door, a concerned look on his face. The sight of his butler was enough to make him blush again.

"Young master, are you alright? You've been gone for quite a while and you didn't answer me when I knocked."

Ciel didn't know what to say. At his lack of response, Sebastian came closer, standing with only the desk between them.

"Young master?"

Ciel closed his eyes and thrust the picture at the demon, feeling it leave his grasp.

The room was silent. Ciel peeked his single blue eye open, and looked at Sebastian's red face. He was shocked to see how ruffled his butler was, considering how collected he typically acted.

"Why am I in the picture? I thought it was only for things not in this world," Ciel asked, starting with the easiest question and surprising himself with how calm he sounded.

Sebastian looked up, inhaling and blinking at him. "I suppose it works the opposite way for people not from this world. I am not from here, so it shows the most precious thing to me not in my world." the butler stared at the ground.

"Is the picture correct?" Ciel asked.

"Yes."

The boy's cheeks turned bright red. "That seems fairly hard to believe."

Sebastian looked back up, a smile like the one from his picture gracing his lips. "I know what you mean. As a demon, caring is a hard emotion to come by."

Ciel's mind was racing, knowing that this meant that Sebastian cared about him, and he was the most precious thing to the butler. If that was true then...

"I- I think that my picture... my picture was right too," Ciel said, his eyes glued to the floor. He heard the familiar tap of footsteps come around the desk, and felt his butler kneel next to him. He then felt a pair of arms cautiously wrap around him, and he did not reject them. Instead he leaned in to Sebastian, placing his cheek against his chest and breathing in a scent that was distinctly him. Ciel decided that he liked this, and could get used to more physical contact if it meant being held in Sebastian's warm arms and listening to his heart beat. He could feel his butler press his lips to the top of his head, making his face heat up but also making him feel like he'd never like to move from that spot again.

**A/N: Okay so I feel really mushy and gooey now that I wrote that. I'm willing to continue this if enough people like it. Leave me a review letting me know what you thought and what things you liked or didn't. Oh, and if I do continue, I want to know, do you think this should be yaoi or more like a friendship thing? I really quite like SebastianxCiel. Though I'm not sure whether I should do what everyone else does and kind of make them both insecure about the whole thing and edge around sharing their feelings. I'm more the mushy type. ^.^ thanks for reading**


End file.
